


Friendship

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana muses about her friendship with Ryo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Diana and Ryo, Friendship,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Early in Vol. 7.

Diana can understand Dee’s frustrations over Ryo, she’s in a similar situation with regards to Berkie, albeit for different reasons. The object of her own desires is as obsessed with Ryo as Dee is, and she can even understand the attraction; Ryo is a beautiful man. He’s also generous, kind, caring, good-natured, effortlessly charming, and a real gentleman. What’s not to love about him? 

He’s also clueless about Dee’s feelings for him, hence the frustration he’s causing his partner, and apparently in deep denial over his own sexuality; nobody’s perfect. One of these days he’ll come to his senses, accept that he’s gay, and when he does she’s pretty sure it’ll be Dee he chooses, so she doesn’t consider him a rival for Berkeley’s affection; they wouldn’t be friends if she did.

It’s sort of an odd kind of friendship, not exactly one-sided, but she’s aware that most of what she does and says around Ryo leaves him bemused and off-balance; it’s sweet. 

They didn’t get off to the best start, mostly because of the games Berkeley had her playing. Considering how oblivious Ryo is about certain things, she’d been surprised at how quickly he became jealous of the attentions she was lavishing on Dee. She’d known from the start that it wasn’t her that Ryo was interested in, but he definitely hadn’t liked her kissing his partner. They’re long past that now, Ryo’s not one to hold grudges, at least not over little things like a bit of harmless flirting, and Dee _is_ attractive so playing her part in Berkeley’s game had been no hardship, but… She was still miffed at Berkeley for using her like that to try and steal Ryo away from Dee; especially once she’d realised that Dee wasn’t just after Ryo’s body but was genuinely in love with his partner, and not making any progress in winning him.

Turning the tables on both Berkeley and Dee by kissing on Ryo had been fun. Well, why shouldn’t she have a taste of what those two are after?

Now that things have settled down a bit, she and Ryo get on rather well, if she says so herself. She both likes and trusts him, not just professionally but personally too. She’s sure he’d defend her honour if needs be. He’s easy to talk to, funny, and a great father; she admires his dedication to the task of raising someone else’s child, she’s not sure she’d ever be so willing to sacrifice her freedom like that. Raising a child is a huge responsibility and she’s a free spirit, but parenthood suits Ryo. Now all she has to do is convince the guy that Dee is the missing piece in the jigsaw of his life and her job as little miss matchmaker will be done.

It’s about time she gave Ryo a good talking to.

The End


End file.
